


international kissing day

by jugjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Jughead Jones, HOH Jughead Jones, Hard of Hearing Jughead Jones, International Kissing Day, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Jughead Jones, THIS IS SO FUCKING SAPPY, They just need hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause its fucking VALID, hell yeah they do, i have so many goddamn feelings, im scranibd, lol idk, not specifically in this fic, please enjoy these sweet sweet boys, thanks for reading these hell tags i love talking in them, theres really not a hoh jughead tag????????fuck, this is a LOT of tags for a very short fic whoops, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugjones/pseuds/jugjones
Summary: jughead finds out it's international kissing day and they make out. that's literally it. i have no excuse for being this soft.(just kidding, i do, and it's called the horribly depressing and upsetting plot as of lately and the lack of canon jarchie!)





	international kissing day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renthesagadragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthesagadragon/gifts).



> this is so fluffy who am i...my emo brand is disintegrating before my eyes....  
> (also this was written as a birthday gift for my best fucking friend archie so here u go!!! happy birthday pal!!!)
> 
> as always, i live for comments; they motivate me to keep writing.  
> you can find me at domesticide.tumblr.com, message me about jarchie :^)

Jughead squinted at the light glaring off his computer screen and silently cursed the sun for obscuring his writing. He'd been retyping the same sentence for ten minutes but had no idea what it said or where he’d left off.    
  
Even though the sun was responsible for some of his distraction, he admitted he was paying more than a little attention to Archie -- more specifically, the hilariously intense faces he was making at the TV screen while playing Super Monkey Ball. He watched Archie grimace and jerk the controller right in a desperate attempt to keep from falling off a ledge to no avail, and laughed softly when he cursed under his breath. He rested his head against the pillows, content to relax and watch Archie play for a few minutes before getting back to writing. 

 

Suddenly, Archie’s phone on the bed lit up with a notification and Jughead picked it up to see a purple sparkly heart on-screen and a notification called “Romantic Holidays Daily”, announcing that it was National Kissing Day. He cursed his luck for having gotten such a perfect distraction, but he was secretly grateful for the excuse not to finish his paper. Abandoning all hope of getting his homework done, Jughead gave in, shut the lid of his computer. He turned his hearing aids on and adjusted the volume, then nudged Archie with his foot.    
  
“Dude, I'm speedrunning this.” Archie refused to look away, but groaned and gave up after his character died for the millionth time. He turned to face Jughead's smirking face. “What?” He asked, his mouth mimicking his boyfriend's smile.    
  
“C'mere.”   
  
“What is it?” Archie's brow furrowed     
  
“Well…” Jughead began. “Your phone just informed me it's Kissing Day. Didn't know you had notifications on for whatever “Romantic Holidays Daily” is.” He held up Archie's phone with the evidence. “We should celebrate, huh?” 

 

“What?! I don’t know what that is, I’ve never seen it before.” Archie spluttered and turned back to the game, but his reddening face and neck gave him away. His redhead genes made it obvious every time he blushed the slightest amount. 

 

“You sap!” Jughead laughed, setting aside his laptop, and scooted down the bed to sit behind Archie, resting his chin on his broad shoulder as he started a new round. 

 

Jughead, either out of boredom, love, a desire to be annoying, or all three, decided to find a way to distract Archie somehow and pry his attention away from the game, knowing he wouldn’t hold out for long.

 

Archie didn’t budge, however, and Jughead scooted in closer, wrapping his arms around Archie’s chest and bracketing him in. He could feel the other boy’s breath get quicker, and just as it seemed like he might toss the controller aside, his phone buzzed again -- this time, Betty was calling. 

 

Jughead groaned, aware that Archie wouldn’t ignore her call, and handed the phone to him.

 

As Archie picked up and began to field Betty’s questions about their class notes, Jughead started to zone out, gazing around the room and not caring if he missed what Archie was saying; he wasn’t in that class and didn’t get the gossip. 

 

Somewhere between staring at the ceiling and the window, he got an idea. He inched a tiny bit closer and pressed his lips to the side of Archie’s neck, stifling a laugh when he jumped a little and grabbed Jughead's arm.  He kissed him again, mouthing down to where his neck met his shoulder, and bit down lightly, the way Archie usually liked. Archie’s voice cracked, nearly letting down his guard. Jughead couldn't see his face, but he was certainly rivaling a tomato in how much he was blushing. Archie kept his eyes straight ahead, desperately trying to keep cool, and refused to look at Jughead, who pretended not to notice how difficult he was making it for Archie to keep his voice normal. 

 

Betty obviously had no idea what was happening on the other end of the line because she kept chatting about the newspaper and her upcoming finals. Jughead knew Archie would be too polite to end the conversation, so he upped the ante, dragging his teeth across the thin skin of Archie’s neck, sucking hard on spots here and there, leaving light purple marks that Archie would certainly get him back for later. 

 

The second he hung up the phone, he whipped around to face Jughead’s shit-eating grin. 

 

“What the hell, man?” Archie hissed, trying to keep from laughing.

 

“What? Was I bothering you... _ man _ ?”

 

Archie wiped a hand across his face and feigned exhaustion for a second before launching himself at Jughead and tackling him. Jughead fell back against the pillows without much resistance, still grinning. He pretended to wrestle with Archie, as if he hadn't been trying to get this reaction out of him the whole time, before falling back against the pillows dramatically, arms outstretched. 

 

Archie straddled his hips and Jughead pulled him in closer until their noses were nearly touching, propping himself up on one elbow to reach Archie's lips. He gave up pretending to be annoyed at Jughead and relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Jughead smiled at him again and kissed his nose and cheeks and forehead and anywhere else he could reach, making Archie crack up. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey yourself. I wondered what it was gonna take for you to hang up, I was about to have to take off my -- ow!” Archie smacked his leg and Jughead erupted into giggles.

 

“I wouldn't complain, but maybe not while I'm talking to  _ Betty _ ?” Archie said. “She doesn't need this much information!”

 

“But hey, I could start now,” Jughead started to pull at the hem of his shirt, joking at first but yanking it off when Archie raised his eyebrows, one hand keeping his hat in place. 

 

“I guess they have these stupid holidays for a reason, huh?”

 

Archie leaned in to kiss him again, running his hands up the freckled expanse of Jughead's chest. 

 

“You're insufferable,” he mumbled. 

 

“You love me.”

 

“Obviously.”

 


End file.
